


Criminal Underground

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: The Smiling Twenties [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Running a criminal underground wasn’t so bad.Sure, there was lots of violence, and it was easy to get hurt, and you might have to pack up and move your whole family at any moment, but it had a lot of positives too. For one, you got to have as much fun in your establishments as you wanted. Speakeasies were a delight, and although they weren’t exactly his scene, they were still fun. Secondly, you got to form an odd but deep bond with your employees. Sometimes, it even got to be beyond friendship. And thirdly, it racked in a lot of scratch. More than enough to pay for him and his four kids, which was always a good thing.Yeah, running a criminal underground was dangerous, but Boris Habit could handle it.





	Criminal Underground

**Author's Note:**

> I have a 20s au,,,,,this is kind of a set up,,,,,,,,if anyone's interested I might write more! Enjoy!

Running a criminal underground wasn’t so bad.

Sure, there was lots of violence, and it was easy to get hurt, and you might have to pack up and move your whole family at any moment, but it had a lot of positives too. For one, you got to have as much fun in your establishments as you wanted. Speakeasies were a delight, and although they weren’t exactly his scene, they were still fun. Secondly, you got to form an odd but deep bond with your employees. Sometimes, it even got to be beyond friendship. And thirdly, it racked in a lot of scratch. More than enough to pay for him and his four kids, which was always a good thing.

Yeah, running a criminal underground was dangerous, but Boris Habit could handle it.

* * *

“Alright bos, we’re gonna go through everybody here and you’re all gonna give us your reports.” Boris watched as his right-hand-man, Kamal, walked up and down the speakeasy floor. The rest of their main employees were crowded around, sort of in groups based on their jobs. He was sitting at one of the tables they had around, while the rest of them were standing on the dance floor. “Is everyone here?” Kamal asked. There was a litany of replies, all of them positive. “Great! Let’s jive.

“Wallus, Mirphy, Dallas, we’re still getting a good haul from Marv, right?” Kamal asked their bootleggers.

“Still exclusively selling to us,” Wallus confirmed. Mirphy and Dallas jerked a nod. “Jerafina’s been helping a bit too, you might wanna look into paying her too.”

“She doesn’t mind,” Lulia piped up. Kamal glanced between the two of them, before looking to Habit.

“We’ll work it out later,” he said, and Kamal nodded. 

“Tiff, Lulia, Questionette, you’re not having too much trouble with the patrons?” Kamal asked.

“They’re respectful enough,” Tiff replied. Habit frowned.

“Enough isn’t good enough,” he said. Tiff smiled awkwardly, and Questionette stepped forward slightly. 

“C’est bien,” she said, smiling. “We have been alright. Gillis would gladly step in for us, Je suis sûr,” Tiff and Lulia nodded. Kamal smiled smiled at them, and Habit had to contain a small smile of his own. His performers were the best, and Kamal was one of them on occasion. He and Questionette worked together and were quite close. Kamal trusted her word, and he trusted Kamal’s, so if she said they were fine, they were fine. 

“That reminds me, Gillis, Ronbo, what’s the situation with the two of you?” Kamal asked.

“We’re good,” Ronbo said. “Dealing with rowdy customers, ready for any button men that show up looking for trouble.” Gillis gave him a thumbs up, and Kamal nodded.

“Borbra? Randy? How’s the laundromat?” Kamal asked. The laundromat upstairs was their cover, but only two people ever worked it.

“Exquisite!” Randy said, grinning. “No one is any the wiser, and we haven’t had to do that much laundry either,” he said. Borbra laughed, but nodded.

“Great! Jimothan? Anything you need for the bar?” Kamal asked. 

“Nope, we’re all set!” Jimothan said. Kamal nodded, and turned to someone who wasn’t there. Habit raised an eyebrow. “Oh, uh, Parse won’t be here for another-”

“Sorry I’m late!” Parsley Botch, their local lip came bursting into the room, smiling apologetically. “Had a case today.” Kamal just smiled and waved him off. The others rolled their eyes. Everyone knew Parsley was Kamal’s favorite. Hell, he was Habit’s favorite too (aside from Kamal himself of course). 

“It’s fine Parsley. Everything working out for you?” Kamal asked. Parsley nodded. “Great! I think that’s everybody…”

“What about-oh right…” Mirphy started, before trailing off.

“Mirphy?” Kamal asked. She smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, forgot Trencil isn’t here anymore,” she said. Kamal made a small noise of understanding and nodded. Habit nodded as well, more to himself than anything. Trencil had left the gang a few months ago to protect his daughter more. Habit thought it was very wise of him, and knew that none of them would ever hold it against him.

“Well, if that’s everybody, I think we can all split,” Kamal said. “Any thoughts boss?” He asked, turning to Habit. Habit nodded and stood. 

“I wanted to let you all know that you’re all doing a wonderful job! We would not be where we are without you! I know this is dangerous, but I am so glad you have all stayed with us as long as you have. Thank you,” Habit said. There was a muttering of appreciation from the crowd and Kamal nodded. 

“Alright gang, we’re wrapping up here. Get back to whatever lives you have outside of work, we’re meeting up again tonight at the usual time.” No gang work got done at three in the afternoon, not any with substance anyway. 

Everyone began to slowly file out, except Parsley, who stayed behind. Questionette came over to give Kamal a hug, and, try as he might to seem unfeeling, he hugged her back. She waved as she ran over to Borbra, grinning up at her. Wallus gave Kamal a boy Scout salute, and Kamal nodded in return. Habit chuckled. It was nice to see his right-hand-man having friends. Eventually the room was empty except Habit, Kamal, and Parsley. They all relaxed all at once.

“I missed you two…” Parsley said, coming over to the two of them. Kamal chuckled and pulled Parsley into a tight hug, and Habit pulled the two of them together against his chest. “I love you two.”

Kamal and Habit had been drawn to each other right away, and decided that they would be happy together. It had been hard to navigate, with the climate of the world, and their own lack of knowledge, but they made it work. When Parsley had come into their life (in a very unexpected way, although that story would come later), they had a whole second debacle about what to do with both of their feelings towards him. After a lot of conversations and some awkward flirting and even more conversations, they had figured out exactly what they wanted, and gotten it together. They were all together, all three of them very in love and very happy with each other.

“I love you both too,” Kamal said, kissing Parsley’s temple. Habit chuckled and leaned down to kiss them both on the head. 

“я люблю вас обоих,” Habit said. Kamal and Parsley hummed at the same time, both of them content.

Running a criminal underground wasn’t so bad, especially with these people by his side.


End file.
